


Epd 6 Dirtiest white boy in America

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Kev is good friend, Mickey is in mexico, Original Character(s), good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: This is going to be on going series follow the life of the Milkovich brothers getting their family back together.  Follow Mickey story in Mexico How he still loves  Ian no matter what they are endgame, the untold story of their love and love between  Milkovich family .





	Epd 6 Dirtiest white boy in America

Kev cares a lot about Mickey and Yev, and knows how much the men care about his friends he left at home. Once the postcards and long heartfelt-letters asking about his loved ones he left behind were exchanged, they begin their wonderful friendship. The letters read:

"Dear Kev,   
How is my son? I’m sitting in a bar that feels like home. I have saved money, for him could you put it in the bank or something? It’s not much, sometimes I can send him more. Same with Lena, she is the mother of my son. I hope she is okay. How is my sister, do you know? I worry about her. She’s good girl, a good person. I love her Kev.”

Mickey could have been lots of things, but he thought Kev to be his best friend. Sometimes the letters read, "Mexico fucking sucks Kev," or “The air is so hot, and the water is so blue." His letters would say things concerning Ian like, “Is Ian okay?"or " Is he still on meds? Here’s more money, give it to Ian for his meds, if he runs low.”

Sometimes he got nothing but the money that he saved. Sometimes, it been months and months without hearing a word. 

Then he gets another letter...

“Dear Kev,  
Man, I got hurt. Well, I am okay, I guess, which kinda sucks. But anyhow, how are the twins? Here is some more cash, there’s not a lot, but I'm hoping to get my first apartment here. It’s nice, man, it has running water Kev, and walls. I’ve been sleeping here and there, running low on stuff, but I am okay. Mexico is good for me. It warms some things fucking hot. Is Ian okay?”

And so forth. Sometimes Mickey will ask for few dollars back:

“Dear Kev, I need help man, there is no one here, and I am low on cash. Can you help me? I’ll pay you back. Thanks, bro.”

Kev sends him back extra money, answering with, 

“Dear Mickey, Are you okay? What kind of hurt are you talking about? Mandy is back in Chicago and she’s hanging out with Ian again, with Lip. They are doing good. Ian seems okay, he misses you. I know because I see it in his eyes. He has a certain look. The twins are good too, they getting big. Saw your kid, here are some pictures, they looking good: both Lena and Yev. We miss you. Don't pay me back bro, you need this. It’s just early birthday gift, okay? Bro, keep it real. -Kev”

“Dear Kev   
Glad to hear it, thanks, man, I’m back on the streets. I’m okay, it has just been hard. So the gift was a nice touch. I'm kinda working at night club, it sucks, but hey doing Ian old tricks you know, dancing and shit. Thanks for pictures.   
-Mickey”

 

Sometimes the letters are shorter than the others, and something he got nothing. 

Sometimes he will try to find out more. Try to get the others like Collin and Iggy to write to their brother. One day they did. 

 

“Dear Bro, This is Iggy. Kev told me this morning you been talking withletters and shit. Dad is fucking dead man. We got everyone together, andwe need you bro. So if you want to write to me and keep in touch with me that be great, Joey and Jamie are out of prison for good, man, they look good. Mandy and Lip had huge fucking fight, she’s having his baby but Lip doesn't want nothing to do with them. She’s crying lot. It sucks, we wish youwere here, man. Love you, Bro.” 

Mickey was having fucking sex with guys to just get by. No one loves him anymore, not his family, not Ian. He was good with his family and his so call friends. 

Mickey kept his eye out for any kind of moment. He hated living on the streets but he was trying in the new place, new city and new country. He had no one to call on but Kev. 

He got another letter, but this time from his brother, Iggy. He read it few times, and as he realized that he wanted his brother, hot tears begin to fall. 

 

“Dear Iggy,  
I need you, I am lost, please come get me.”

 

Iggy read the letter a few times and he knew that in that moment, on he needed to find his little brother. He needed to get their fucking mixed up family back together. Mickey could ask for anything. 

“Dear Mick ,   
We are coming to get you, we made a new home in Mexico, we love you, it’s okay. Where are you?”

 

No letters for another month. Iggy called Annabeth, their cousin in Mexico . 

 

“Hello?” answered the girl. “Yeah?” 

“Hey Cousin,” smiled Iggy. 

Hey Ig, how’s it going?” smiled the girl.

“Okay, have you seen Mickey down there?”

“Yeah few days ago, why?”

“He wrote asking for help,” said Iggy, “And I’ve been worried sick about him.”

“He seems okay to me - he got this new apartment, a new job - he’s on his feet bro, he doing pretty good.” 

“Where is he? Look, I am moving down there, I would love to know where to go.” 

“The whole family is?”

“Yes, even Ian.”

“His ex? Why?” she asked.

“Because he loves him. His roommate is Moriah Monet. I’m not to sure if she wants me to give out his info. Cousin, we coming to Mexico, Mickey needs this. He needs Ian.”

The girl on the other side of phone smiled, sadly knowing the truth. 

“Okay, they are living in Mexico City; Mickey working at a shop and running a club at night that he now owns. He was doing okay at first, it was little bumpy, but he is okay and is doing good. Moriah is his saving grace. They meet at one of the soup kitchens.”

 

“Dear Kev,  
Please tell my brothers to fuck off. I am doing really good, I don’t want them leaving home for the mistake I made. I am okay, really. Here is the rest of the money I owe you.   
Love, Mickey”

“Dear Mickey,  
You fucking suck dude. We coming, so deal with it. We love you, and it’s okay.I know you’re pissed off and hurt, but whatever, deal with it.   
Mandy is having a baby, she needs you. We need you.” 

“Dear Ig,  
You are fucking fine without me, you’ve always have been. You always went with Joey or fucking Jamie or Tony, never me. As for Mandy, she wants whatever cock that’s moving, it her own fault she knocked up. Leave me the fuck alone.” 

 

“Dear Kev,   
Here’s more cash for the kid. He’s going to be three, so maybe you can take him to a baseball game or something? Teach him about the WhiteSox. Please tell Iggy to go fuck himself.

“Dear Kev,   
I am doing good, man, thanks for the pictures of everyone. Ian looks good, happy and healthy. I’ve got to go, so I won’t be able to write to you for some time.” 

“Dear Mickey,   
Mandy lost the baby. It was awful and she hurting. Ian said that Lip won’t talk about it. Nor will Mandy. We are still coming down to Mexico, we’ll see you soon. -Iggy”

Mickey was laying with his friend Max, they were both just fuck buddies, nothing more or less, yet he was hurting for his sister. 

He was still having issues with life. He still missed Ian everyday.

“You okay?” asked Max.  
Max was tall and dorky looking with black hair, soft blue eyes, curly hair and pearly skin. He was madly in love with his friend, but not the type of love he shared with Ian. 

“Yeah, Max, just missing my family, like Ian,” Mickey smiled, “yeah cupcake, like fucking Ian. Maybe one day you see him, no?” 

“Maybe someday soon, yes. I’ll see you later, mom will be pissed if I’m late again. Tell your mom I said hello,” Max smiled and leaned over to kiss Mickey.

“Yeah, I’ll let her know.” 

 

Ian know the moment Iggy showed up, they were going after Mickey. 

“We’re leaving,” said Iggy, “We got two choices -we can stay here in this shitty hell hole or fucking get out, you can pick.”

“Do you know if Mickey has been paying my meds off? 

“There’s only one way to find out.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning,” smiled Ian, “it’s going to be a long ride home. Mickey is home. Mickey is in Mexico.”


End file.
